


When Fantasy Becomes Reality

by Blessed_Silence



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Begging, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Public Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Sub Thancred Waters, Water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessed_Silence/pseuds/Blessed_Silence
Summary: This fic has your female WoL as the main character.  I have done my best to make sure there is no indication of race or parts that you may or may not have.  If you're into a sub/dom relationship with Thancred, please enjoy!  This is my first smutty fic, so I'd love to hear your feedback.
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	1. Is It A Mirage?

"Does anyone know where Thancred is?"

Shading your eyes with a hand, you squinted into the midday sun. It had been a long few days digging up information on Ifrit with the Scions all throughout Thanalan. Unfortunately for you, the punishing desert summer was in full swing. You had just finished another patrol with Thancred outside Drybone and were supposed to be meeting him by the campfire for some rest and information sharing. But what you found instead was a sea of Scions, none being the rogue you were looking for.

"Not a clue, my friend. Maybe he went off with one of those new adventurers that came in. He’d been eyeing a few of them last night." Papalymo shook his head as he answered you and Yda giggled behind her hand. You smiled softly before walking away.

You had been pining for Thancred for some time now, even though you knew it was a fool’s errand. He was a known womanizer, spending most of his nights - and a few suns - in various taverns and flophouses. Because of this, you kept all your thoughts of him in the journal you locked away in a box under your mattress, far away from any prying eyes. (Especially Yda’s). One day you _might_ tell him, but that day was _far_ in the future.

Your feet took you down a path you had noticed the day before. You needed the walk to clear your head of a certain rogue. You had lost yourself in your daydreams until you noticed the smell of cool water on the breeze. It was coming from a small oasis. Flowers and trees of all shapes and sizes surrounded a pond in the center, and in that pond was a single occupant.

You gasped, panic taking over your brain as you scurried off to hide behind a set of low lying bushes. Thancred laid at the edge of the sand as naked as his nameday. Though his hips and below were covered by the water, very little was left to the imagination. One hand was under his head and his eyes were closed. His lips were slightly parted as the wind rustled his short, white locks.

You blinked a few times, remembering the stories from your youth about mirages appearing when one spent too much time in the heat of Thanalan. Yet this mirage looked so real, _real enough to touch ..._

That was when you heard it. _Splash ... splash ... splash_ Your gaze shifted to just below the surface of the water where Thancred's other hand lay, fingers curled around his…

 _Oh my..._ You quickly cover your own mouth to stop a squeak from slipping out, though you couldn’t help but stare. You had seen his bare chest a few times when he cooled off after a long patrol with you, but now your brain was in overdrive as you recalled every inch of his body. _Tanned skin. Rippling muscles. Those tattoos on his neck you have dreamed about kissing so many times._ Now you could see that same neck and pecs tighten as he pleasured himself.

Your gaze went lower. Rivulets of water splashed and slid over his chest with every stroke. The thought of lapping up each errant droplet sent your mind back to one particular passage in your diary.

~~<~~@ _A familiar fantasy. There is a knock at my door. I gracefully drift over and call “Who is it?” My lover answers with a whispered “It’s me. Please open the door, mistress.” I swing the door open, and Thancred stands there in the nude. Sweat glistens on his skin, begging to be licked up by my tongue. It would be one of Halone’s miracles should I ever get the chance... @~~ >~~ _

"Ngh, yes. Right there. Fuck ..."

Your breath hitched as those groans from Thancred reached your ears. Every stroke had his body writhing in the sand, his brain probably filled with some fantasy you longed to know about. The urge to see more, _hear_ more was enough to make you throw caution to the wind and creep closer. You looked over the vegetation near the body of water for a suitable spot and crawled on your hands and knees until you laid down behind a fallen log, panting. Your whole body was shaking, and you fought to calm yourself. _What if he caught you? What would he say?_

Very slowly, you shifted your position to look around the end of the log. From here, you could see Thancred's form more fully, especially the tip of his cock thrusting out through the water. His hand was moving in a slow but steady rhythm, a knee appearing as he shifted positions. You watched as Thancred began to thrust his hips off the bottom of the lake, the splashes rising in volume alongside his moans and whimpers.

You had to cross your legs to smother the sudden rush of arousal. You needed a distraction, so you foolishly focused on his face instead. His pink tongue darted out to lick his lips before his moans turned to loud, raspy gasps.

"Yes. _There._ Suck my cock. Fuck. _Choke me._ Gods!"

~~<~~@ _...He moans as my tongue tastes every ilm of his body. When I am done, I order him to get on my bed. He does as he is told, laying back on the silk sheets and starts to pleasure himself for me._ @~~>~~

More. You need _more_. Again you move closer. Your hands sunk into the grass-turned-sand as you move. In the corner of your eye, you noticed a pile of discarded clothes. Sandals and leg guards haphazardly thrown next to familiar pants and black tunic with a white shirt laying on top. Crawling over to the pile, you reach out and pick up the one of a kind white leather collar Thancred always wore. The air around you was filled with the smell of him, and your mind faltered.

"So close. So close. Let me cum, mistress. _Please…_ "

~~<~~@ _He isn’t allowed to cum until I said so. He begs for my permission to allow his release, but I refuse, ordering him to remove his grip from his cock. He does so, the swollen organ slapping against his stomach to lay there twitching. My lover looks at me with those beautiful hazel eyes, ready for my next command. I drink in my lover’s flush skin and trembling muscles, and I smile._ @~~>~~

Thrancred's words trailed off into a whimper. He was stroking as fast as he could manage. You swore as the man's testicles started bouncing above the waterline.

_Splash … splash … splash …_

"Oh gods, I'm-- Aaah!" Thancred suddenly cried out, back arching off the sand. Threads of white arced and splattered on his chest and into the water. It was a beautiful sight, and it left you frozen in place. Who or what could put him in such a state? A past lover? Some fantasy girl he read in a lusty novel? Her name finally falls from his lips, and you gasp.

It was _your_ name.

Did you imagine it? No ... you realized this as Thancred continued to repeat your name over and over almost reverently. Finally spent, he sighed, laying his head to the side and opening those beautiful hazel eyes...

Eyes that looked right at you.


	2. Will He Let You?

“You … how long have you been there?” Thancred’s voice, raw and thick, reached your ears. A sound escaped you that was a mix between a squeak and a strangled bird. Thancred held your gaze, waiting for your answer. Your mouth opened then closed a few times before you gathered your wits.

"Oh, ah, well, I was just taking a walk to look for you. And uhm, I didn't see anything. I was just .. oh gods. I'm sorry!" You wanted to melt into the sand. Not necessarily from the embarrassment of watching, but more from the embarrassment of being _caught_. Maybe if you just backed away slowly, everything would be fine.

"Come here."

Thancred had rolled over onto his side and was now pushing himself onto his knees. His skin was glistening with sweat, water, and cum, but he was entirely focused on you. Slowly, ever so slowly, you stepped forward, your body ignoring your brain that was screaming for you to run far, far away. You stopped about a foot in front of his kneeling form and looked down at him. From this distance, you could tell exactly how well endowed he was.

"So my secret is out. Ah well, I was hoping to save it for a more, ah, _private_ moment." Still kneeling before you, a flush rose along Thancred's cheeks. His hand absentmindedly rubbed the back of his neck as he chuckled nervously. If he had it on, you had the feeling he would be pulling at his collar. A long pause fell between you both, neither of you sure of what to do. A light breeze moved over the lake, wafting the sharp scent of his cum into your nose.

_~~ <~~@ I finally feel pity for him and let him cum. Thancred thanks me by screaming my name as he coats himself with hot seed, the scent filling my room. I smile and tell him he is a good pet to his mistress, stroking the side of his face. @~~>~~_

Entry after entry from your journal filled your mind. This could be your chance to make those dreams a reality. You take a deep breath, trying to remain calm before speaking. "So, uhm, since you’re out here, and it’s just … well … can I ... I mean … ah, may I touch you?" Fire rushed across your own cheeks as you said those words, your stomach in knots. _Would Thancred allow you to?_

Thancred looked at the pile of his clothes behind you, then back at you. He swallowed once, then again before letting a coy smile touch his lips. "Touch me? Well, I _suppose_ I can allow that, as you _do_ have me at a disadvantage.” He paused, lowering his voice seductively. “But do be gentle."

Those words had your eyes widening in surprise, and you slowly knelt before Thancred, not caring about the wet sand or the water soaking your clothes. Your hands reached out slowly, carefully, as if you feared the man before you would disappear if you rushed. So many times have you dreamed about touching him, yet you can’t decide where to put your hands.

"Oh dear. Are you all alright? Here, let me help you." Thancred chuckled lightly at what you thought was the dumbfounded look on your face and took one of your hands in his. He laid it on his chest palm down, fingers splayed over his heart. Thancred guides your hand over his chest, causing your thumb to graze his hardened nipple. He shudders, a low moan slipping from his lips. The sound startles you, and you look at him in confusion.

"Ngh, it's... it's fine. I wasn’t ready for that." His soothing voice touched your ears as he stroked your cheek. As you closed your eyes, you couldn’t help but lean into his touch. This was real. This was happening. 

The urge to bring your dreams to reality intensified the longer you were in his presence. They played against your eyelids like a symphony racing towards a crescendo.

_~~ <~~@ His skin glistened with sweat. @~~>~~_

Coming back to reality, your gaze roamed over his face and neck. Transfixed, your eyes focused on a few wet droplets that slid down over his tattoos.

_~~ <~~@ It begged to be licked. @~~>~~_

Leaning forward on your knees, you brace your other palm against his chest before drawing your tongue up and along the side of his neck. He tasted of salt and leather. You continue by tracing the outline of his tattoo with the tip of your tongue. Your gaze was constantly drawn to it, and its pattern was burned into your mind. Thancred sucked in a breath between his teeth, and you could feel his heartbeat quicken under your lips.

"Oh shite. That .. that feels so good."

"Do you like it?" You whisper softly against his skin. Thancred shuddered visibly. Ah. You saved that reaction in your memory. Trailing kisses along his collarbone, you slid your tongue right over his throat, his hard apple bobbing as he swallowed. Thancred panted and you felt his hand tremble on top of yours.

"My dear, please. I don't think I can keep my hands off you if you continue -- aaah, ngh -- to do _that_." You notice Thancred’s words are thick like honey as he speaks.

"Sensitive? Is that why you wear a collar all the time?" You can’t help the smile that touched your lips. It was a question you had longed to ask him.

Thancred let out a laugh, the soft puffs of air tickling the top of your head. "Ah, you have found another secret of mine, my dear. I shan't have anything to hide from you if you keep it up." As he spoke, he began stroking his thumb over the back of your hand that still rested on his chest.

“I wonder if you’re sensitive anywhere else.” His comment made you think back on your journal entries. You had played with Thancred’s nipples in one of them, so you wrapped your forefinger and thumb around one fleshy nub and pinched hard.

"Nngh! What are you --" Thancred gasped as he sucked in a breath, shifting on his knees to spread them just slightly. Noticing his reaction, you do it again. Thancred gasped once more, this time moving his body closer to you. His breathing has sped up, every hurried breath making his chest expand in that _oh_ so wonderful way.

"Hold still, Thancred. You told me I could touch you, and it's quite difficult to do so if you keep squirming.” You continue your experimentation on his nipples; upgrading to rubbing, flicking, and twisting. It wasn't long before you had the man whimpering and writhing in the sand.

"Oh yes, that feels so _good_. Harder. _Please_!" Thancred pleaded, pushing his chest into your hands. He was now gripping your shoulders, head lolled back, eyes closed. Your hands began to explore every inch of Thancred’s chest, fingers memorizing each sharp plane and curve.

_~~ <~~@ You force Thancred to keep his hands behind him as you play with his body. He pleads for his release, but you ignore him, teasing out a beautiful song from his lips. @~~>~~_

Removing your hands from his chest, Thancred whined. It was such a _pitiful_ sound.

You take his chin gently in your hand, urging his head down to face you. You stroke your thumb gently against his lips, chest tightening with how soft they felt. “Thancred, do you trust me?” You can hear the nervousness in your words as you spoke them.

He opens his eyes, locking his gaze with yours. Releasing your shoulders, he wraps both his large hands gently around your wrist. “I trust you with my life. Have we not gone on many patrols together?” He gives you a look of confusion at the strange question.

“Yes we have and you’ve saved my life many times. But this … I ask because I … well, I want to do something.”


	3. Do As Your Mistress Says

“Do something? Color me intrigued. What do you have in mind?” That familiar smile that always made your knees weak touched Thancred’s lips. _Those soft, kissable, suckable lips._

Thancred lifts his brow slightly as you realized you had been staring at his face for some time without answering his question. “Ah! Well, I have been searching for you today, and finding you in the state you were in…”. You trail off, searching for the best way to answer. Should you just be straightforward? Thancred did seem to have some interest in you by the way he acted earlier. "I want you to lay down as you did before but on the sand.”

“Your wish is my command, my dear.” With a wink Thancred does as you ask, releasing your wrist to get on all fours, crawling out of the pond and onto the sand. Your eyes drink in Thancred as he moves - no, _stalks_ \- along the sand, his gaze taking in the surroundings. “Ah, here should suffice. Well hidden from prying eyes.” You feel he is teasing you now as he _very slowly_ laid down on his back, arms stretching high over his head, biceps flexing. Well toned legs extended with a slight up-thrust of his hips that pulled your gaze right to his…

You pull your gaze away from _that_ area and crawl over the sand to settle at Thancred’s side. He looks at you with gentle eyes, trusting you fully. “I have always had vivid dreams about you, and hearing you call out my name like that, I… I want to make those dreams a reality.” You frown. _That sounded better in your head._

“I see. Well, it would be rude of me to get between a beautiful woman and her dreams.” Thancred’s smile from before turned into a toothy grin, the man clearly comfortable with what you said. Of course, you happened to also notice the subtle twitch of his cock, a clear reaction to your words.

“Gods you’re incorrigible.” You can’t help the laughter that bubbles out from your mouth. Thancred always found a way to make you feel at ease, even in tense situations. That was just one of his many charms. “I want you to just lie there and relax. If anything I do hurts you, do let me know.”

Thancred reached out to take your hand in his. “I trust you. Now please, go ahead.” Hearing him say those few words once more comforted you, letting the hesitation that built up fall away. Folding his hands beneath his head, Thancred grinned. “Besides, if you _do_ hurt me, I would have to take a few days of medical leave. And that means lonely patrols for you, or worse… with _Yda_.” You roll your eyes, moving to focus on a more important task… exploring his body.

You decide to start with his head. You run your fingers through those beautiful white locks, enjoying their softness. Thancred closed his eyes and let out a hum of contentment. “That feels wonderful. I should hire you as my own personal head massager.”

You let out a snort, giving a playful tug of his hair. “Hush you.”

You move your hands from his hair down to his ears. Gently you traced the outer shell, dipping down to lightly pinch his earlobe. You felt Thancred tremble slightly as your knuckles grazed the hollow just below his right ear. “Hmm,” is all you say, filing that reaction away in your mind.

Next came the exploration of his jawline. You used your fingertips to ghost down to his chin then back up again, feeling the beginning of some stubble. _Thancred with a beard?_ An interesting thought for another time.

His neck was next and you knew you wanted to take your time exploring there. You rested one finger from both your hands on each side, right under his jawline. Slowly you traced the outlines of his tattoos, feeling his strong pulse. As your fingers slid towards the hollow of his neck, you wrapped both hands around to choke him lightly.

Thancred opened his mouth slightly to let out a gasp. You watched as his cock twitched against his stomach, growing a little more each time. A wave of heat pooled in your core knowing that you were the one that made it happen.

“Harder, please.” Thancred turned his gaze to lock on yours as he begged. You felt his hard apple bob against the palm of your hand as he swallowed.

“No.” One simple word. You released his throat to continue the exploration of his body which caused Thancred to let out a pitiful whine. “I want to take my time exploring you, Thancred.” You move your touch now to his collarbone your fingertips tracing over old injuries, scars, and unhealed breaks from Thancred’s past. “Do they still hurt?”

“Hm? No, they don’t. Well, unless I decide to play rough.”

You nodded, imagination running wild as your touch moved over his shoulders. You gasp lightly at how hard those muscles were, another journal entry coming to mind.

_~~ <~~@ My lover wraps his strong arms around my waist and plants a kiss on my lips. I feel warm and safe here, and beg him not to go. He smiles, pulling me even closer to his chest, pinning me there. “Your wish is my command, mistress. @~~>~~_

“Put your arms at your side, Thancred.”

He shifted his weight on the sand, unlacing his fingers to do as he was told. You reached out to brush some sand out of Thancred’s hair as he settled in place.

“Thank you, my dear. I would _hate_ for anyone to find me with sand in my hair while naked with you.” Thancred’s lips curl in a coquettish grin that sent your heart racing. You tore your eyes away from his hazel ones to continue your exploration.

You dragged your fingertips lightly over Thancred’s biceps, the rogue teasing you by playfully flexing them. You couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped you and slapped his arm lightly. “I told you to lie there, so do as your mistress says.” You realize too late what slipped from your mouth. Mortified, you felt the heat of embarrassment burn your face.

Thancred looked at you, pupils dilated to hide much of the hazel color. He swallowed loudly, voice thick as he answered. “Yes, mistress.”

Embarrassment turned to arousal as the heat in your face pooled between your legs. “Good boy. Let your mistress take care of you.” Thancred groaned, his cock twitching against his stomach at your words.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank MoF10 for their beta help and patience with me. They taught me a lot about writing in second person view.
> 
> I am part of a great community called Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Book Club for Sundered Souls. Come join the Discord and hang out with like-minded people!


End file.
